


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-4

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: もう光一のチンコ以外あいせない。争取日更💪





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-4

当年堂本剛选中了这个从幼儿园到大学都包圆了都私立学园，并在此置业。  
堂本惠从小到大也没坐过几次通勤电车，走十几分钟就能到学校。  
一路上他不停跟光一聊着天，虽然之前有察觉出一点异样，但单纯的惠很快就把这个疑虑抛在脑后。  
“第一次有人陪我一起走上学这段路诶！”惠兴奋地说着，一蹦一跳的，“小时候幼儿园住校，小学住校，”惠掰着白细的手指数着，“中学开始终于走读了，可是都是一个人上下学，爸爸不让我随便跟人一起走，我就一直都一个人诶。”堂本惠黏黏糊糊说着，从书包里掏出来一份早上自己做的三明治，嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，像个小仓鼠，一边吃着一边跟光一聊着天。  
光一端详着惠在晨光下的侧脸，白皙有弹力的皮肤，圆圆的眼睛，笑起来露着俏皮的虎牙，短发清爽又精神，光看外表就是个健气有活力的少年，很难找到什么omega的影子。“剛在小的时候也是这样帅气干净的吗？”光一这么想着，盯着惠的嘴巴，晃了神。  
“光一？光一！”惠清脆地叫着光一的名字，“你在看什么啊？我嘴巴上沾了东西？”  
光一回过神来，“没有，没睡好，起猛了，有点发懵。”光一随意扯着谎，眼神闪躲。  
“你手机不停在响诶，不看看吗？是不是你昨晚没回家，爸妈担心了啊？跟他们说了吗？”堂本惠关切地问着。  
想也知道是哪个离不开人的粘人精在不停发消息，明知道自己在赶去上学的路上还这样疯狂找自己。光一内心大大叹了一口气，明明不是小孩子怎么也能这么离不开人呢，“没事，先进教室吧，别迟到了。”  
“光一今天怪怪的……”惠吃完最后一口三明治，留下了这么一个结语，拽起光一的手腕，赶在中学部大门关闭之前的一刻冲进了学校。  
坐在座位上还没喘匀气，光一就掏出手机给剛回信息。  
剛连珠炮一样发了几十条：  
“腰好酸。”  
“你的line名字就叫堂本光一？”  
“怎么连个emoji都没有的……”  
“超土诶……”  
“晚上在外面吧？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“喜欢甜食吗？”  
“要我去接你吗？”  
“总来我家的话惠那边会起疑心……”  
“想我没有啊？”  
“唔……被光一做得好累”  
“怎么还不回复我？”  
“我要睡着了……”  
光一一条条看完所有的信息，回复了一句：“刚进教室。”果然，过了十分钟对方还是未读状态。应该是睡着了吧。  
“晚上在哪个外面？”  
“吃什么都可以，重点是吃你。”  
“不用接我，太招摇了，惠还不知道。”  
“想你，好好休息。”  
一条条回复完剛的留言，光一锁上手机，继续认真听课了。  
还没到午休的时候，剛就睡醒了，回复了消息：  
“那晚上就在希尔顿大堂等我吧，到时候会有人给你房卡，你先上去，我们不一起，免得被拍到。”  
光一觉得这简直像是偷情，明明a未娶o未嫁，却还要全副武装奔向约会地点。  
第一次开荤就遇到这种名人的级别，冷静下来他甚至觉得有点哭笑不得。  
当初是为什么一门心思要睡到堂本剛的呢？明明在见面前对他十分无感，家长会当天也只是简单聊了几句，但光一隐约感觉到，就是因为见了堂本剛并闻了他的味道后，自己才被刺激到提前分化性别。  
而命中注定的事，谁又说得准呢。  
他读完信息打算回复，堂本惠就拿着钱包走了过来。光一知道这是要让自己陪他一起吃午饭。  
于是他收起手机，避免跟剛聊天的时候被惠看到。  
这种事情毕竟还是由剛亲口告诉惠更好一点。  
但是堂本光一生性率直，不擅长撒谎，更不擅长打这种游击。他收起手机后不自然的动作和神情太过明显，还是被堂本惠注意到了。  
惠虽然是个被爸爸保护得很好的单纯小孩，但性格随了堂本剛，通透有灵性，为人处事清爽又精明。光一明显是有事瞒着他，但又没想要告诉他，那他就默默等待光一想说的那天。或者永远不说也可以，好朋友之间也不是什么事情都要交底的。  
堂本剛看到自己的信息被已读不回，也没有表现得很焦急。光一只是他众多选择中的一个，晚上如果不敢赴约的话，他完全可以当场叫来别人。剛装作洒脱，但内心发出一股无名火，居然莫名在意起了手机的通知栏。  
“不过是个小孩子罢了。”这样负气地想着，他起身梳洗，准备出门做一个精油按摩。  
昨晚被折腾了那么久，腰腿和肩膀都有些许酸痛。  
看着洗手间镜子里的自己，脸还是紧致的，但眼神已经不复青春了。  
想起还没设计师出道的时候，他二十岁出头，发情期和alpha大战三天三夜，结束后照样精神百倍参加期末考。  
岁月不饶人啊……堂本剛一边不服气地想，一边把头埋进了浴缸的水中，吐着泡泡。  
堂本光一同堂本惠吃过午饭，趁着去洗手间的功夫，马上回复剛：“我下午三点放学就能过去，你休息好了吗？”  
光一的信息一到，剛就听到了提示音。他立即从浴缸里爬出来，冲去洗手台拿手机：“休息好了，在泡澡，你呢，准备好了吗？”剛回复着信息，觉得两个人仿佛在互相宣战。  
“我只喜欢做，不喜欢说。”  
臭小孩耍什么帅呢……剛看着这条回复，直接笑出声，拿着手机继续回到浴缸里泡澡。  
“你有没有小号？每天和惠呆在一起的时候，我都不敢回你信息，怕他看到然后来问我……”光一纠结了一上午这个问题，俩人平时发信息总不能这么躲着。  
“我没想过这个问题诶……那我再买个手机单独跟你联系吧，小孩子心思还挺重，不过先别跟惠说吧……我也不知道怎么跟他讲呢。”剛开始觉得这件事情非同小可。一边是自己最宠爱的独子，另一边是能干又帅气的少年情人，情人和儿子又是彼此唯一的好朋友，这真的很棘手。  
他表面不动声色，从浴缸出来，擦干净了身体，穿好浴袍走到窗边，看着不远处的东京塔，眼神像深不见底的暗夜湖水。  
按摩结束后，堂本剛看了眼表，已经过了放学时间的两个小时。他直接一个电话给小情人打过去：“拿到房卡了吗？”  
“拿到了，已经在房间里了，这种事情你做过多少次？整个流程很熟练嘛。”光一百无聊赖地看着顶层套间里巨大的电视，漫无目的地操作着遥控器。  
“就你话多，我这就过去。”剛微微皱着眉头摁断电话，看来小情人还不怎么能把握聊天的分寸，以后要好好教育他才行。  
通向套间里的电梯是直接入户，无需经过公共走廊，隐私保护方面做得非常完备。这也是剛一直选择这里的原因。  
他对着电梯的镜子，整理了一下衣服。  
黑色的紧身背心，繁复花纹的紧身裤，宽大的暗绿色亚麻布外套。头发没有卷起来，而是又直又顺地散落下来。  
看了一会儿镜子中的自己，觉得还算满意，电梯叮的一声打开了门，却不见光一的影子。  
踏出电梯，突然被从侧面冲过来的小情人吓了一跳。光一从后面捂住他的嘴巴：“衣服脱了。”  
不知道有多少年，没有被这样青涩又直白的把戏对待过，剛像是和恋人在体育器材室里偷偷接吻的小高中生，一颗心扑通扑通地跳。  
他为了脱着容易，本来也没有穿很多件，刚想抗议，发现光一的手还是死死地捂着自己的嘴，从背后环住自己肩膀的双臂也丝毫不放松，一点挣脱的余地都没有。  
剛扭了扭身子，发现刚好被光一硬起来的肉棒顶住了臀缝。  
明明不是第一次被这么对待，在这种氛围里他还是涨红了脸，耳垂都跟着红了一圈。  
他伸出舌头轻轻舔着光一紧捂住自己嘴巴的手心，趁着对方愣住的时候钻出了禁锢他的臂弯，转身环住了年轻情人的脖子，把自己粉嫩的嘴唇递了过去。  
两个人的舌尖轻触，而后互相纠缠，互相交换着彼此的津液和信息素，仿佛不需要什么前戏，仅仅是这样就足够展开肉体的交流了。  
光一的吻技还有些生疏，毕竟这是看了多少小黄本都学不来的，只有实际操作才能积累经验。他被剛引导着，被剛的舌尖挑逗着，呼吸逐渐加重，手上的动作也渐渐大力。  
隔着一层背心揉搓剛的乳头已经没法满足他，他把手伸进剛的衣服里，划过平坦的小腹，熟门熟路找到了那两抹樱色。  
剛胸前的肉十分厚实饱满，抓在手里至少有c杯，光一用双手包着那两坨份量不小的肉，食指和中指并拢，不停搓捻着两边的乳头。  
只是这样被玩着胸前的两点，剛的后穴就已经在不断冒出汁了。他恋恋不舍地离开还在吻着的嘴唇，迫不及待地说：“光……快进来……”  
光一觉得单身久了的omega真的很饥渴，前戏也才没过五分钟就已经如此急迫想被插。于是嘴巴继续吻过去，边小口啜着情人的三角嘴，边安抚道：“慢慢玩，乖。”  
剛虽然说话慢悠悠的，但在这方面是个急性子。他解开光一校服裤子的腰带，随即又觉得解腰带这个动作太复杂了，他堂本剛什么时候主动解过别人的腰带啊！往下一摸，摸到了裤子的拉链，他拽开，熟练拿出光一已经发热发胀的肉棒，一边撸动着一边问：“都这么硬了，还玩什么玩？小孩子玩心好大啊……”  
被打断了前戏的光一不满地回复道：“别叫我小孩子！”说完便狠狠地吸住剛的锁骨，印了一个吻痕，直到剛低低呻吟了一声痛，他才松开嘴。  
“报复”完毕的小狼狗，拽下了剛的裤子，只露出了水汪汪又浑圆的臀，紧身裤的还是穿在腿上的状态。  
足够湿润的蜜穴无需扩张，光一挺动了一下腰，长驱直入插入花心。  
“啊……嗯……怎么……又这么突然……”剛被突然进入甬道的肉棒刺激到讲不出一句囫囵的话，这样在站着的时候被插入，可以刺激到很多平时触碰不到的点，随着光一用力摆动着腰，剛的腿逐渐发软，注意到这一点的年轻alpha，一边抽插着一边往前走，把剛往全身镜前面带。  
“啊……唔…………被光一这样……往前推着……插着……身体感觉好奇怪……好舒服……要高潮了……”  
一边走一边被插，是不可多得的极致体验，剛浪叫的声音仿佛一整层都能听到，光一被他的反应所鼓励到，肉棒更加坚硬，腰部更加用力地推着。  
剛的腿几乎撑不住一波波的抽插，蜜穴酥软泥泞，在快要瘫掉的一刻，被光一带到了镜子前面，双手终于有了个支撑，他上身前倾着，后穴翘高，迎接着又一波猛烈的抽插。  
“光一……在激烈点……啊……今天可以把我……把我玩坏哦……我的肉穴……都是光一一个人的……”堂本剛的声音甜腻，眼窝含水，透过镜子看着情人的双眼。光一双手紧紧抓住他的屁股，自己的髋部撞击着剛的肉臀，粗长的肉棒大力抽插着，龟头抽到穴口再狠狠送进去。  
剛的双手差点被操到扶不住墙面，身子往下闪了一下，光一停下动作，关切地问道：“怎么了堂本桑？”  
剛对着镜子媚声回应到：“没事……再大力点……做到我坏掉为止……”说完，剛的蜜臀翘到更高。  
光一把剛的一条手臂拽到后面，手心紧紧扣住他的手腕，剛的一只手紧紧把着墙，另一只借助光一的力量伸到后面，这样的站姿居然稳了很多。  
少年的肉棒继续抽插着剛的紧致，每一下都刮蹭过那一处敏感点。剛眼角含泪，不停叫着：“刺……快刺进来……刺进我的……肉穴里……刺多一点给我……一直到我……忘不掉光一……啊……好热……好硬……光一……要被光一插射了……”  
剛的后穴已经溅出蜜汁，随着光一的挺动，不停喷洒着汁水。光一穿着校服，校服上被弄得全是剛的肠液。  
剛的黑背心松松垮垮地套在上身，被站着进入的弯腰姿势，可以透过镜子看到他的乳沟。光一一边顶弄着，一边看着剛胸前的两坨肉不停摇晃着，十分有成就感。  
这个姿势插了一会儿，他突然松开剛的手腕，两手伸进背心里，同时揉搓着已经被玩肿了的乳尖。“嗯啊……乳头……被光一弄得……好胀……好舒服……”剛已经被插出眼泪，眼圈红红地叫着。  
“只有乳头舒服吗？”光一继续揉搓着，肉棒狡猾地停了下来。  
虽然光一的阴茎还紧紧插在剛的蜜穴里，但突然停止了顶弄，剛还是很不习惯。  
他一边扭动着屁股，一边自己前后移动着，对光一哀求道：“小穴最舒服了……除了光一的肉棒……我谁的都不爱……求你……快……让我高潮……”  
光一从剛的背心里把手抽出来，箍住他的纤腰，加速抽插着，把剛操到语无伦次：“啊……那里……光一……好棒啊……好舒服……我现在……就高潮了……对不起……光一……这样下去……要怀孕了……啊……”一边叫着，剛浑身颤抖，靠着后穴就被插到射。  
光一自己的肉棒虽然还是硬邦邦的状态，但还是怜香惜玉地把剛抱到床上。  
剛的紧身裤被脱下来，全身上下只穿着一件黑背心，他在床上调整着高潮后的呼吸，光一在床下站着，把校服一件件脱光：“糟糕，明天怎么上学……”欢爱的时候，光一根本没意识到自己还穿着校服的事实。  
“怎么办啊……我先帮你舔干净吧……”剛起身爬到床边，细细舔着被自己的汁水浸湿的肉棒和小腹。  
被剛的舌尖这样刺激小腹，光一发出了青涩的叫床声，瞥了一眼剛的反应，对方一脸很得意的样子，于是他坏心眼地顶了顶，龟头渗出的液体在剛的脸上留下了一道道水痕。  
剛顺势躺平在床上，主动掰开自己的双腿，等着迎接新一轮的抽插。  
光一并没有如他所愿，而是把头埋在他的乳沟里，双手揉捏着两胸上的肉，不停往中间挤压着，大拇指和食指也没闲着，在轻捻着已经红肿不堪的乳头：“乳头这么大，看来明天是没办法只穿着背心就出门了吧？”  
“唔……不要说了……羞死了……再……再用力点……”剛毫不在意，反而觉得乳头越肿越好，“嗯啊……好舒服……好喜欢光一……”一边这样说着，一边用手握住了少年时刻保持在坚硬状态的肉棒，轻轻撸动着。  
光一把身子向上移，把肉棒放到剛的嘴边。  
剛心领神会，熟练地伸出舌头，先含住龟头，舌尖轻轻搔着马眼，握紧肉棒的双手上下移动着，一边这样吸吮，一边发出难耐的浪叫：“嗯……唔……光一的味道……好喜欢……吃不够呢……”照顾完顶部，他又上下舔弄着柱身，手指移动到光一的囊袋处，一边舔一边揉捏着，时不时还刺激一下光一的会阴，几套动作下来，把不经世事的少年差点搞到射。  
光一发出忍耐的叫声，肉棒虽然塞在了剛的嘴巴里，身体却转了一圈，去舔弄剛的肉棒，一边舔着，一边把手指插到淫靡湿润的肉穴里，不停按压着剛的敏感点。  
剛马上松开了紧紧吸着光一肉棒的嘴巴，呼吸急促地淫叫着：“啊啊……光一不要这样……好坏啊……嗯……这样……又要高潮了……不要这样……好丢人……”说着便趴跪在床上，屁股高高翘起，斜回过头对着光一说：“光……快点……我忍不住了……想要光一……坚硬的肉棒……插进来……”  
“如你所愿，太太。”光一对准了泛着水光的肉穴，猛插了进去。  
“好热……光一的肉棒好热好烫……好舒服……好厉害……还要更多……都给我……求你了……”剛的肉穴不停收缩着，狠狠夹着光一的滚烫，“光一……顶到最深处了……要被光一顶到天上了……”  
光一看着两个人连接的穴口，不停翻飞处莹白的汁液，那么紧的小穴，居然能吞下这么大的东西。盯到出神，他又狠狠拍了几下剛的臀肉，留下了红色的掌印。剛非但没有反抗，反而叫得更浪，每打一次，肉穴就紧缩一次。光一不停大力拍打着，剛就不快速收缩着。  
“光一打我……不要停……喜欢被光一这样打屁股……唔……我是……我是光一的……小母狗……被光一……一边打……一边操……好舒服……又要高潮了……啊……”剛的上身紧贴在床上，双手紧紧抓着床单，脸侧趴着，可以从后面看到他泛红的眼角，和不停浪叫一直没合上过的嫩唇。  
光一想亲眼看看情人的高潮脸，于是把他的身体翻过来，双手撑开对方的腿，猛刺了进去。  
“唔……啊………………又要被光一……插射了……”剛的吐字已经含混不清，背心的下摆也都被自己的蜜液浸湿了，他隔着背心揉搓着自己的双乳，看着光一的眼睛媚叫道：“快……把我插死……这样被光一插着好舒服……即使就这样……死掉……也可以……”光一紧紧捂住他的嘴巴，一边猛干着，一边说：“不要乱讲，你还要再活三百年，每天都要被我这么插着！”说完，身下的人又被顶弄到高潮，肉棒里射出来的液体，把背心彻底沾湿了。  
光一把他的背心脱下来，让他双臂放在自己肩膀上，两条腿环在自己的腰上，保持着这样抱着的姿势，又把肉棒深埋进了剛的水穴里。  
借助着自身重力，剛的生殖腔直接被顶到，他惊呼一声：“光一！真的顶进去了……”  
光一突然紧张，想要把剛放回床上。  
剛没有答应，整个人像树袋熊一样，四肢环住光一的身体：“没关系……我今天安全期……继续插我……”  
得到了允许的小孩，一边插着一边往落地窗边走，剛已经没什么力气叫了，嗓子都有些沙哑：“啊……嗯……去哪……坏小孩……不要……会被人看到……”这样反抗着也没什么效果，他还是继续被插着，后背紧贴在冰凉的落地窗上。  
“光一……这样太羞了……”剛看着窗外地面上的车水马龙，脸色通红。  
“没关系，你在这么高的地方，他们看不到你。”光一继续专心顶弄着，双臂从剛的两腿下面穿过去，两只手稳稳地摁在落地窗上，有节奏地猛插着。  
剛的双手没什么支撑，只能紧紧抱着光一的脖子，他的肉棒在两个人的身体中间紧紧被摩擦着，很快又尖叫着高潮：“光一……我不行了……都射给我……我要……怀上光一的宝宝……”高潮的呻吟语无伦次，光一听了却句句当真。  
剛的后穴猛夹着光一的肉棒，自己又被插射了，留在两人胸前的是一片黏腻。  
光一闷哼着，射进了剛的生殖腔，又引来一阵浪叫：“啊……真的射进去了……光一好棒……插得我好满……”剛巧笑倩兮，双目含水，像个大姐姐一样温柔地夸着光一。  
被放回到床上以后，光一站在床边，剛又跪着把肉棒上的精液和自己的蜜汁都舔干净，才沉沉睡去。  
光一把他的头轻轻放到自己的怀里，突然陷入沉思：“真的不会怀孕吗？”


End file.
